<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The doppelganger by Works_of_art</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748727">The doppelganger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Works_of_art/pseuds/Works_of_art'>Works_of_art</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington Smut, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Stranger Things 2, Top Billy Hargrove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Works_of_art/pseuds/Works_of_art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just two Billy's spit-roasting Steve with some fun plot at the beginning :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The doppelganger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A friend and I discussed the two Billy's AU and decided them fucking Steve would be hot, so the plot here is severely lacking but it was just a quick smut thing. Sorry if it's slightly out of character, especially for Steve but this wasn't a serious one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't at first understand it, when he heard the knock on his window he thought it was Harrington. Probably trying to get lucky again even though he told him he wasn't sure how far he was willing to go, it was still his fault since every time the other was in the room he was practically down his pants. With that idea in his head, hot and horny Steve willing to come down to him just so he could get a taste, he went to his bedroom window. Except he wasn't met with those pretty brown eyes, these eyes were different.</p><p>He wasn't sure if he was seeing things, it was dark and late and maybe he smoked a little too much. Maybe that's all this was, but he knew those curls, he obsessed over those curls, the figure stepped closer to the window and suddenly it was as plain as day. It was him, not him but yet it looked just like him, Billy stared at this... thing for who knows how long. A mixture of shock and horror across his face yet strangely curious, his other stared at him back, Billy had wide eyes but this man outside was calm. Curious even, but showed no signs of wrong intentions. He saw him look down at the window lock, his eyes were a dark color, skin with black streaks. He put his hand up to the glass and Billy had feared he might hit it, but the hand never became a fist. Just seeking, so Billy did the same. Instantly the small changes were made, black veins disappearing, eyes turning a friendly blueish-gray. </p><p>"What- what are you?" He asked it, this reflection of himself, he had never seen anything like it. He only just remembered what Steve had told him, he thought he was high off his shit but maybe all that crap of different dimensions was real. Maybe this was something from that hellish world, it didn't seem too hellish. </p><p>The figure, the copy, pointed to the lock, realizing that was what was in the way. He didn't look anything, not mad nor happy, not sad or calm, he was perfectly neutral. A creepish void in him that Billy thought meant it lacked a soul. Yet still he foolishly did as it gestured. Carefully grabbing his switchblade incase those stories were nightmares, opening the window as the air forced its way inside. "Tell me what you are!" He shouted as the copy ignored him, looking inside before stepping through, Billy stepped back as it came inside. </p><p>Holy shit he needed help, the other him did nothing, standing put as it looked around. Billy kept his distance on it as it was probably evaluating how to kill him properly, but it didn't make any moves. Instead it looked at his dresser, grabbing a picture and holding it up. "M-mom..." It mumbled, he watched as it appeared to try and remember something from that picture. It was then Billy dropped his guard, putting the knife down and walking over to him. He took the picture and looked himself in the eyes, it was exploring. Trying to find out what brought it to this house. </p><p>"Look, I'm gonna figure this out stay here, don't make a sound." He ordered to himself, he didn't want Max or god forbid Neil to see two of him. He wouldn't know how to explain it, he couldn't even. The copy took a seat on the bed, spread his legs out and huffed in disagreement, but it was better than him refusing. Billy carefully left his room, walking into he hallway before picking up the landline, dialing Steve's number and hoping that pretty boy picked up.</p><p>---</p><p>"I'm sorry, what is in your bedroom?!" The man yelled through the phone, dropping his almost empty cup of popcorn on the floor at Billy's words. This could not possibly be happening again, damn those kids, he thought for sure all this shit was over now and now there's this. He was ccertain this was a perfect evil copy of his boyfriend, at least he considered them boyfriend's, lovers' for certain but that didn't matter now. "Run get here as fast as you can don't let that thing touch you! I'll call eh Dustin and he can call the other one and we can-" </p><p>"Shut the fuck up Steve let me finish my damn sentence, he's not fuckin' doing anything, he's just... sitting there" Billy explained as he peaked back to his room, the door was open and he chould see just enough to tell his copy wasn't doing much. "It's like he's trying to think, I think he's getting better though when I tried calling you he spoke fluently," Billy explained before seeing himself in the hallway, in a shock he brought the phone to his chest. Waiting till the other Billy got close as Steve ranted in a panic on the other line. </p><p>"Is that... Steve?" He said as the smallest of smile's came across his lips, it almost resembled the smirk he used to give Harrington when he first started annoying him. "I want to see him," Billy was pretty sure that got through the phone as he could hear Steve yelling on the line.</p><p>"Shut up Harrington! What do you want to see him for?" He yelled into the phone before blocking the speaker with his hands, he didn't see the man as much of a threat as Steve did. The look on the other's face got him to reconsider, but in a different way to be sure. "I know that look because I give him that look and there's no way I'm letting you-"</p><p>"It would be fun, I like fun, I know he certainly does," the bastard said as he bit his lip, making Billy fear that this thing definitely had access to his memories. Jesus fuck the longer he talked to this thing the more like him it got, pretty soon he was going to get worried that it might even fool Steve. He snagged the phone from Billy before the other had time to react, putting a finger up to shush the complaining man as he heard Steve practically blow steam. "Come on pretty boy, bet you wouldn't be able to tell the difference," he joked as he stuck his tongue out at the real Billy. The one who knows Steve, knows himself to, of course his clone's first reaction to Steve would be to get off. This was making him hate himself.</p><p>He punched him in the stomah and took the phone back, forcing the air out of him as he clutched himself. Billy didn't know if he would respond well but he did, laughing it off before heading back to his room. "Don't listen to me- him! I don't know what to fucking do," Billy sighed as Steve took a minute to process how even a fake Billy still wanted to fuck him. </p><p>"Listen uh, bring him here, then we can figure it out, see if he remembers where he came from and what he wants, just be safe dingus," Steve said into the phone, he didn't have a clue what to do, he was more awake than he was a few moments ago that was for sure. </p><p>"Yes- yeah I will be, I'll take my car and see you in a minute," he said before hanging up, sighing at how annoying his night just got. How much he would have preferred if Steve just came knocking like he usually did, not all this bullshit, he went back to his room and lost his shit upon seeing how he wasn't there. He looked at his drawers, open, his jacket was gone, along with some of his other favorites. He noticed the window was still open and upon hearing his baby purr in the driveway he knew where that fucker was going. God he was going to kill him if he scratched their car. </p><p>Steve changed his shorts to sweatpants but stuck with his crop top as he cleaned up a bit, making sure they had room at least. He didn't know what he expected tonight, he didn't think any of this was even possible and yet here he was. Preparing to see two of the same person except one of them was his Billy and the other was probably some hellish devil thing sent to torment him forever. Just when he finished he saw those lights shining through his living room curtains, he could practically hear the music from inside. He thought it was odd how quickly he arrived but ignored it when he heard the knock at his door. </p><p>He opened it and was greeted with those devilish eyes he loved, that smile that had become something so personal along with his signature toothpick, it was Billy. "Well you must've sped considering how fast you got here, where the hell is he?" The man asked as he stepped aside, letting Billy come in. Harrington went to get them both something to drink, he figured they might need it while the man looked around. It was familiar but foreign, an echo attached to everything here, he remembered that wall corner from when he- no not him. The original Billy, had pushed Steve up against it, tongue in his mouth and leg in between the mans'. Harrington moaning his name as Billy left a bite on his neck, he remembered that and yet it was unclear, like he shouldn't. He looked at the kitchen counter as another one played. Billy and him yelling over something he couldn't recall, it ended when Steve said something clearly daring because the next second had Billy pushing him against the counter, that was less romantic than the other, rawer. </p><p>Just as another memory was about to play he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to see Steve with a drink in hand. He looked worried, it then hit the copy that he never answered the question. "He um, left," Billy answered as Steve threw the drink down his throat, clearly right about needing it. "I went to go get him and he was gone, I didn't see where he went but it felt like I should still have come," he answered as anxiety-riddled Steve's face. </p><p>"What the fuck do you mean you lost him! How do you lose yourself?! Jesus fuck I don't even know what we're supposed to do now and how am I gonna tell everyone that there's a you just roaming Hawkins, probably trying to I don't know strangle an old lady," Steve ranted as he paced around the room, he truly was lost hear. Dustin game him a walkie talkie for emergencies and he was in his right mind to use it, then again it was late like really late and Dustin was probably knocked out. All his fears that this never ended came in as Billy grabbed his hips to stop him.</p><p>"Would I kill an old hag?" He smirked as he kept his chin up, Steve rolled his eyes at that same look he got. </p><p>"I don't know, would you?" He asked before getting a scolding glare from the other to which he huffed. "Fine, no," he answered and Billy brought his hand to touch his chin, lifting it so he could see his eyes. Those big doe eyes, all he could think of was how those memories should be shared with him, how he deserved to have Steve the same way his other does. He longed for it, it felt like it would make him whole.</p><p>Then their lips were together, Steve not caring what was tripping him up from kissing him in the first place. It was firm and solid, so real, Billy felt like this was where he was meant to be. Yet still he wanted more, he rubbed his hands up his sides before they rested on his ass, cupping it as he bit his lip. Steve let out a slight yelp before pulling back, shaking his head as he did so. "C'mon Hargrove we got more important things than this, we'll have time after we find well, you," he said with a smile, trying to ease him down slowly. He knew Billy had a tendency to get a little too horny, like dropping his bag in school just to pull Steve into a closet to make out horny. Normally he wouldn't mind but right now there was actually something that came first. </p><p>"Are you saying you don't want me pretty boy?" Billy whispered into his ear as he pulled him back in, taking a lick of his earlobe before nibbling playfully. Steve chuckled at it as he let his lover kiss down his neck. "We can look for him later, how much trouble can I get into? I got something bigger you can distract yourself with," he said in such a hushed voice, Steve was sure he had to have been blushing like a virgin. Billy always had a way of getting him to drop his tough-guy act, it was more annoying than anything. </p><p>Steve tried to snap out of it, pull away, maybe get some damn water because he started getting that familiar urge to rip off Billy's shirt. The thing is Billy's hands weren't going to be letting go any time soon, they grabbed all over him, hungrier than he's felt for a while. "Billy please don't get me worked up," he said as he turned away from him, god why did was so irresistible. There was a clone out there unaccounted for and yet here he was about to get boned. Billy didn't listen though, he turned Steve's face to look at him and with his other hand he grabbed his, bringing it to his crotch so he could feel it. Feel him, feel how badly he wanted him, that he didn't want to wait he shouldn't have to, Steve Harrington was someone so vital, every part of him was telling him that. Every part of him told him to do this. </p><p>"But you already got me worked up baby boy, come on I promise it's worth it, I wanna know what those lips feel like on me," Steve cursed himself, he didn't want to feel the blame here, no man could have resisted something like that. So what? They just have another one of their poorly timed blowjobs while there's a problem and then they move on, it'd be no different than the rest. With that Steve convinced himself, slowly kissing Billy as his lips loved the taste. The taste of Billy's tongue as it licked over his own, it drove him wild, he slowly kissed down him, getting on his knees as he took out his cock. Replaying Billy's words to drive himself even crazier, he loved his voice repeating in his head. It could always get him hard the quickest, a growl from that man could get him in the mood faster than a damn rabbit. But upon remembering his words he noticed it. </p><p>The original on the other hand was pissed and running. Imagine that, seeing a man running through the streets of Hawkins at well over midnight trying to get to god knows where for god knows what, he was surprised the cops didn't stop him, he would hate to have to deal with those morons right now. He stopped at Steve's house, seeing his car parked terribly in the driveway and he finally let himself catch his breath. Ribs hurting as he leaned against his beauty, he might've made sure she wasn't scratched before going in. Just maybe. </p><p>"Wait uh, sorry I've just never seen you with your shirt buttoned up babe," he chuckled shyly as those types of thoughts played through his head, that he was an idiot for trusting the first man to come to the door. Suddenly this man in front of him became a spot the difference puzzle piece, one Steve was winning. Billy knows how Steve sucks him off he does it constantly, Billy's shirt is never fully buttoned, ever. His pendant wasn't showing, it was always showing. The look on the man's eye merely confirmed it, Steve wiped his lips and stepped back as the copy went in shock. "You're him aren't you? The copy..." Steve said as he looked up to him, he wasn't scared, he was just shocked. It really had Billy's face. Billy tucked himself away as Steve got up, looking at him closely before wondering. "Where the hell is Billy?" </p><p>Just as he said that the man came through the door, light pants escaping him before he saw Steve and himself, instantly knowing what happened. "I told you not to touch him you perverted-" </p><p>"I wonder where he got the idea from," Steve countered before Billy shot him a glare, he walked up to both of them with a stern disapproving look before seeing his unzipped pants. </p><p>"What the fuck Harrington!" He yelled as he turned to Steve who put his hands up, he was clueless at this point. If the copy wanted to hurt him it could've, but it didn't it just wanted to touch him. He was way off his game and clueless and he hated to say it but he still was worked up. Billy yelling like that at him never helped. </p><p>"I thought he was you!"</p><p>"I am him-"</p><p>"Quiet!" They both said in unison, as the copy huffed, the situation wasn't tense. It was weird, Billy didn't want to punch the copy and Steve didn't want to kill the copy and the copy just wanted Steve. It was new. </p><p>"Well what do we do now? I wanted to bring him here so you could help him not blow him," Billy argued as Steve scratched his head, they argued for who knows how long. The copy had lost track, in the end it just got to Billy's jealously, Billy arguing it was cheating and Steve saying he was an idiot. He could see Steve was still in the mood and he could bet that if he knew himself. There was a big part of him that had already thought of this, he might not have wanted to propose it but it would end this terrible debate. If anything, it would give both of them something to do with him, something he wanted. </p><p>He stepped behind himself and grabbed him, holding one hand to his hip the other on his chest. Steve blushing like an idiot and Billy not sure if he should stop him yet "How about we pick up where we left off? Come on Stevie you like a challenge don't you pretty boy, you wanna know where he left off Bill? He was on his knees about to suck my cock, look at your boy he's still hard," the copy smirked before sucking his teeth, Billy looked at Steve and rolled his eyes. Of course he was still hard during this. "I know you've thought about it already, I for one want to see how much of us he can take," he teased as he rolled his hips into Billy, who groaned, feeling his own blood rush to his cock at the thought of it. </p><p>"Fuck both of you," Billy groaned as Steve walked up to him, he went with it. Not knowing what was even considered good or bad at this point, all he knew was two Billy's on him was hot, so very hot. He kissed Billy on his lips and it felt so much better knowing he was kissing the right ones this time. He looked at him with sincerity, saying if he wasn't down then he would drop it, they could probably tie this horny clone up and get Eleven to send him to whence he came in the morning and no one would ever know. But Billy's face was only hiding guilt, the guilt of how much he wanted to see Steve bent over for both of them. It kept ringing in his head like a tune that just wouldn't quit. "Go for it Harrington," </p><p>---</p><p>Steve started just as fast as he was before, moving his tongue over Billy's lips as the copy released the man. Stepping aside to watch him work, and damn was Steve working. He kissed down Billy's chest, licking over one of his nipples as Billy's breath hitched. Damn that was the hottest sound he had heard, he moved lower and lower until he was on his knees, Billy's hands in his hair as he unbuckled him. The copy decided best to join now as he moved over, leaning an arm on Billy as Steve gladly took both of them out. </p><p>"Doing great pretty boy," The other moaned as Steve had him in his mouth, moving his tongue along the shaft as he kept his pace. Billy glared at the other, clearly jealous at the attention he was getting, but Steve made sure to share. </p><p>"He's my pretty boy," the man huffed as Steve laughed around him, jerking the copy off as he got his fill. He continued pleasuring both of them until Billy got another one of his fantastic ideas. Steve's lips were currently locked tight around the dopple's cock when Billy moved his hand over him. Feeling down his back as far as he could go, damn could his boy bend for him. "You want us to turn you into a little spitroast huh baby?" Billy proposed as Steve nodded rigorously, god he wanted to know what it was like to have two of them. He's always satisfied when it's just him and Billy of course but another him would certainly fill him more. </p><p>"I call dibs on that Harrington ass," the other Billy said as he bit his lip, reaching to slap his ass before they both grabbed him. Quickly moving to the couch in the next room they pushed him down, Billy taking his rightful place by Steve as the other started lining himself up. "You're- fuck that's warm doll," the other moaned as he filled Steve up, dragging a loud moan out of the man. Billy loved the sight of him like this, even if it was him doing the fucking, he tilted his head up to look at him as the other started thrusting. Steady and deep as Steve began panting, looking up at his boyfriend like some needy whore for him. Steve hated that look he got, completely took away his manliness but to Billy, oh to Billy he was a fucked out angel.</p><p>"Tell me how much you like it before I give you your treat pretty boy," he purred as a bit of drool tried to escape Steve's lips, the thrusts got quicker as the clone pushed his back down. Hitting the angle just right. "By the look doll he almost fucks your hole as good as me," he snickered as his free hand went to give himself a couple of strokes. Enjoying the imagery while it lasted. </p><p>"Shut up Hargrove! F-fuck he feels so good," he moaned as he tried letting his head fall down just for Billy to pick it back up. He wanted to see the look in his eyes as a clone of him did the fucking, it was almost too sweet. He saw that want in him, such an adorable thing. "Please Billy..." He moaned before his breath hitched at the other's movement. Billy figured that by now he must have found Steve's sweet spot, if he was anything like him he would take the time to use it and watch Steve unravel. </p><p>"See what happens when you ask nicely Harrington," Billy said with that smug grin on his face as he led his cock to Steve's lips. He was already leaking and dying for his pretty boy's lips around him, he wasn't going to be lasting long this time around. Once Steve felt his dick press against his lips he opened, swallowing the man as much as he could as he let out a hot breath through his nose. Billy found his hands gripping his head and pretty soon he was thrusting the other end of him. </p><p>"You're gonna make me cum Stevie," the clone purred as he tried to leave a bite on his shoulder, Billy quickly corrected him. Not wanting someone other than him to leave a mark on his precious boy. The clone agreed, too happy with what he already had as he pushed himself past that tight ring over and over again. </p><p>Steve's cock wasn't getting as much attention as it deserved, but the feeling of Billy in his throat made up for it. He tried his hardest to get to his base, it had taken him so many sessions of sucking Billy off before he could possibly do this without wanting to throw up. Thankfully it was amazing practice as he had managed it, Billy let out a quick moan as Steve let his tongue slid across the underside of him. Letting Billy have his pleasure without much effort, he could tell by how much he was leaking that he was so close to cumming for him. It left a salty taste down his tongue. </p><p>"You having fun with our little boy huh?" The other said as he stopped looking at Steve's lips for a moment to see Billy. Billy was too close to cumming to argue with himself about the name-calling, Steve's mouth felt so good for him, the way it opened and closed around his cock was perfect. Steve's blowjobs were definitely amongst his favorites. "I can tell you are, I'm about to fill this fucker up so good, I want you to watch me" Billy said before ending it with a moan, grabbing Steve's shoulders, which is something he wasn't ready for, for a better grip as he pulled out before slamming himself back in. Again and again as Billy watched, even if he tried to act like it wasn't a turn-on he couldn't, the clone let out a long curse as he filled the man up. Giving him a few deep thrusts as his seed leaked out, it was by far the hottest thing he'd seen.</p><p>"Fuck Steve-" was all Billy managed to say before he was releasing his load straight down his throat, he rolled his hips into the feeling of his mouth. Steve moaning around his cock before he pulled out, letting him swallow what he could. The rest sprinkled around his chin. "You look so good like this," he added as Steve led his own hand down to touch himself, but they didn't forget his needs too.</p><p>The clone slipped lower and swatted Steve's hand away, replacing it with his own and drawing a shudder from the man. "Allow me" he purred before licking a line from the base of him all the way up, then bringing him into his mouth. Steve let out soft pants before Billy turned his head once more to him. </p><p>"Smart idea" he whispered before he closed their lips together, letting Steve pant and moan and release as he kissed him. Eating up each moan that arose from him as Steve came, letting the clone have a taste of him finally as he filled his mouth up. He swallowed before popping off, leaving Steve a slumped, fucked out mess of pure bliss. </p><p>The clone had made his intentions clear, he helped both of them tonight and for that they weren't sure if they were supposed to turn him in or not. One things for sure, they had no idea what they were getting into.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed, I know I haven't posted in a while so hopefully this is good enough</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>